And Her Name was Elsa
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Victor is falling in love with Elsa, but she doesn't know it. Persephone is acting strange, and Elsa can't figure out why. What's going on in New Holland?
1. I Dream Of Elsa

In this story, Victor and Elsa are in their preteens, attending New Holland Middle School. Victor is starting to develop feelings for Elsa, but she doesn't know it, and his parents think it's no more than a silly crush. Meanwhile, Persephone is acting strange lately, and Elsa can't figure it out. What is wrong with Persephone? Will Victor be able to convey his love to Elsa? And if he does, will she return the feelings? Read to find out.

Victor, Elsa, and all related characters © Disney.

Chapter One

I dream of Elsa.

Victor was on a cloud nine. He was in a very large, and vacant field with her. They ran hand in hand through the foliage together, laughing jubilantly as they went. All of the inconveniences and burdens in their lives seemed so small and insignificant here. The pair carried on their way, the world around them seeming to disappear. Victor stared lovingly into Elsa's eyes. Simultaneously, the two puckered thier lips, and went in for a sweet kiss.

But out of left field, Elsa opened her mouth wide enough to swallow Victor's head, and she shrieked loud enough to shatter bones.

Before long, Victor's eyes snapped open. He looked around. He was in his room, Sparky asleep at his feet. He realized that had all been a dream, and the shrieking had been his alarm clock. It was time to get ready for the first day of middle school. He got out of bed, and went downstairs to breakfast with his mother and father. Sparky woke up and followed him down.

"Good morning, Victor," said his mother, handing him a plate of bacon and eggs. Victor greeted her back, and took the food to the table. The table was occupied by his father, and Sparky followed Victor there. As he started eating, his father began talking to him,

"Well, Victor, my boy, you're one rung up the school ladder. This isn't anything like elementary school, no sir." As he continued to explain that Victor had a long road ahead of him, he ate his food as he stared into space. It took awhile for Mr. Frankenstein to find that Victor wasn't listening. Mrs. Frankenstein came into the kitchen, and said,

"Victor!" In a snap out of it kind of voice. Victor's head snapped back to reality.

"What?" he asked, when he was back down to earth,

"What's on your mind, my boy?" asked his father.

"Oh," said Victor, "nothing." But his mother shot him a look that said you're lying to me.

"What did I tell you about keeping secrets?" she asked, in a warning tone of voice.

"Oh," said Victor, "if I must: I think I'm falling in love with Elsa." Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein looked to each other, and laughed.

"I'm sure," said Mrs. Frankenstein, "It's nothing more than a silly crush." Victor didn't think so, but he had no time to argue, because he had to get dressed and out the door. He did so, and before leaving, he said goodbye to Sparky.

The boy walked out the door. He had grown much taller since elementary school, with puberty kicking in, and he would grow to be taller than his father. He walked out and stood on the sidewalk, where the bus would come to get them. He was soon joined by Elsa. His legs began to get shakey, and he found it hard to greet Elsa, but he managed,

"H-hello Elsa."

"Are you okay, Victor?" Asked Elsa, concerned at his stammer.

"Everything's f-fine." Said Victor. But before Elsa could question the truth of that, the bus roared up the street.

First chapter is Finito. I hope you guys like it. Chapter two will be done soon, when I get an idea for it.


	2. New School, Same Elsa

Chapter Two

New School, Same Elsa.

Victor and Elsa boarded the bus, occupied by a few familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Edgar and Weird Girl sat together; the news that they started dating came as a shock, but not as a surprise. The two of them took a vacant seat in the front.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Victor?" asked Elsa, "You never used to stammer when talking to me." Victor mentally gulped, realizing his stammers-and maybe shaky legs- did not escape Elsa. But of course, a stammer hardly ever did, especially when one was not known for it. He knew if he tried talking to her, he'd stammer, but if he just nodded, she'd notice he didn't talk, and further suspect what was wrong.

"You can trust me, Victor." She continued, noting his silence, "I won't ridicule you. We've been friends since we were babies, you know." What came through him now was relief.

"Well," said Victor, "everything is okay, and you don't need to worry for me, Elsa."

"If everything is okay," said Elsa, suspicion in her voice, "why are you drooling?" Victor noticed this, and mopped it away; hoping Elsa was the only one to see it, as she would keep it under her hat.

The Bus lurched forward, and moved onto New Holland Jr. High School.

Meanwhile, Persephone felt the hormones leaving her body, attempting to attract a male dog. It wasn't just any male dog she was after. It was one who had been killed, but brought back to life by his owner. Any moment now, he would pick up the scent of the lady dog in heat, and be unable to resist her.

Sparky stuck his nose out of his doggie house that Victor and Mr. Frankenstein had built. It had a weather vane on top of it, so Sparky could walk it, and two metal beams connected to the weather vain would take the lightning that struck the weather vain and recharge the dog. The smell that he naturally knew was overpowering. Somewhere nearby, there was a female dog that wanted puppies. He knew the smell, and who was sending the hormones: Persephone. He walked, nonchalantly from the dog house, and stuck his nose through a gap in the fence. Persephone touched her nose to his.

The feeling that came after was an invigorating one, as Persephone squeezed through the gap in the fence.

Back at New Holland Middle School, Victor and Elsa walked into their homeroom, and took the vacant seats next to each other.

"Good morning class," said the teacher. He was tall, skinny, and had a pointed chin: Mr. Rzykruski.

"Good morning, Class." He said, "some of you may be wondering what I am doing as a teacher again. Well, after the monster incident last year, they found me not so crazy after all. I am not only your science teacher, but your homeroom teacher as well."

Sorry this took so long, but it's finally ready.


	3. Teachers, Classes, And Elsa

Chapter Three

Teachers, Classes...And Elsa.

Mr. Rzykruski stood before the class,

"Welcome to the next rung on the school ladder," he said, "The system this school uses is far different than the puny elementary school. You see, you stay here, but other teachers alternate. Few times will you have to leave the classroom. Lunch is at twelve o'clock noon. For those who signed up for PE, the Gym is open after lunch." He continued to explain the schedule, and sometimes Victor would look at Elsa, and turn back to the teacher when he thought she was turning to look. Sadly, this caught the attention of the teacher,

"Mr. Frankenstein," he said, "Are you paying attention, or are you too busy looking at your girlfriend?" This caused heavy blushing on Victor's part, who apologized profusely. Meanwhile, everyone else in the class, save for Elsa, burst into laughter. Elsa had not noticed this, and blushed as well. Rzykruski settled the class down and continued.

"Today," he said, "you have homework," the class groaned, "all it is is your parents signing this syllabus." The there was a collective "Oh," from the class. The man passed the papers to the class, before beginning his lesson. "This class is run in a serious fashion. I do not allow for free days. You do what I tell you, not another teacher, while I am in the teaching chair. And you do it WHEN I say so and HOW I say to do it. Failure to do this will lower your grade."

…

Jonathan Van Helsing sat at his desk, doing his work, while Lydia Van Helsing was making lunch. As the woman brought the man a sandwhich, he couldn't help but notice the worried expression on his wife's face.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" he asked her,

"Our baby," she said, "is one step closer to adulthood, she's a young woman now." John put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax," he said soothingly, "Elsa is growing up, and you should be proud of her. I know we hardly see her anymore, so we should enjoy the time we can spend with her. Why don't we make a big dinner when she gets home?"

"A wonderful idea," said Lydia. "What should we make?"

"How about we make a big pot of pasta?" suggested Mr. Van Helsing. "It's always been Elsa's favorite."

So sorry this took so long guys. This is my theory on Elsa's parents, and I will dive deeper into said theory later. Here you guys go.


End file.
